This invention relates to a invalid toilet that may be used in combination with a standard hospital bed to provide efficient use of hospital space and also to provide control features that had not been previously provided by prior art invalid toilets.
Patients are frequently required to remain in a hospital for a long period of time. In many modern hospital environments, these patients are not provided with adequate facilities for excretory functions. The facilities utilized by many hospitals require close attention by medical personnel in order to remove the waste materials. Due to shortages of medical staff, this close attention is not always available and thus the patient is not always comfortably provided for.
Invalid toilets are known in the prior art, but, in general, have been incorporated into a hospital bed structure. These devices are often extremely complex and may not be utilized with standard hospital beds already in use. Modern hospital beds have several features directed to the comfort of the patent and it would be preferable to utilize these standard beds.
In addition, the prior art did not always provide comfortable use of a invalid toilet by a patient nor did they always provide adequate cleaning of the patient after use. The prior art invalid beds did not always provide control features that would add to the comfort of the patient.
Due to all these deficiencies in most of the prior art invalid toilets, the actual devices utilized in hospitals have been manually changed devices such as bedpan. This requires a patient to wait the arrival of a nurse before being cleansed and in addition utilizes a great deal of scarce and expensive nursing time.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to disclose an automatically actuatable invalid toilet.
It is further an object of the present invention to disclose an improved invalid toilet that efficiently utilizes required space.
It is further an object of the present invention to disclose such an invalid toilet that may be utilized in combination with standard hospital beds.
It is further an object of the present invention to disclose such an invalid toilet that provides a number of controls to add to the comfort of a patient.